Answering Machine Blues
by wisedomsdaughter
Summary: Break-ups; leave a message at the tone. Make-ups; leave a message at the tone. Follow the answering machine of many demigod couples through their relationships.


**[I shouldn't be starting all these new stories now….but I had to! For the past hours, I've been getting new ideas, at, 2:05 and such hours! I used Post-Its. I love them.]**

"_**Hey, you've reached the epic Percy Jackson's voicemail. I'm not available right now, probably saving the world from an apocalypse or something, so leave a message at the beep.**_ _Beep!_"

"Percy, it's me, Annabeth. I know I yelled at you and stuff, but really! You called me during class, and that was mortifying. You _know _I have school! It might be Goode High's vacation, but I specifically told you not to call from seven a.m. to four p.m. because I am busy. But for now, let's just put that behind us.

"What _really _irked me – that means annoyed, Seaweed Brain, - is when you actually came over, at the time when you know I hate to be bothered. I stay in the library from two thirty to four, and mobile phones aren't allowed in the library; you know that. You called me, again, and the librarian kicked me out. _Kicked me out! _That is the first time, Percy! The first time! You know you're not supposed to call me then!

"Okay. Well, then, you drove over, and while that is very sweet, you are not _allowed_ to come over. Yes, I realize, you sneak in like every Wednesday through my window, but you don't just come in when you are not allowed to, still leaving me going _'Hello? Hello?' _through my phone, and…you know what happened next. So why should you be mad at _me_? I think I should be the one sulking and you the one calling. Please explain to me. Love, Annabeth."

"_**Hey, you've reached the epic Percy Jackson's voicemail. I'm not available right now, probably saving the world from an apocalypse or something, so leave a message at the beep. **__Beep!"_

"Hey Percy, it's me, Piper. How've you been doing? I heard your mother made it as an author. My dad has a copy of your mom's book, but unfortunately I can't read it. Dyslexia, and all that. Could your mom explain it to me in a brief summary or something? That would be really helpful.

"My dad's filming a new movie about the adventures of Perseus. He's playing the lead role, yadda yadda yadda. It's kind of hilarious, trying to imagine my dad as your namesake. When the movie comes out, I'm just going to die of embarrassment.

"Leo's visiting Jason right now. He made himself a miniature version of the Argo II, and he planned on riding that thing all the way to Camp Jupiter. _*__snorts*. _I told him he'll freeze his little but off, but he said that he has fire powers, so he'll stay warm the entire journey. I hope he remembers how long it took for _us_ to get there the first time.

"Anyway, I just wanted to ask about Annabeth. I heard you guys broke up, but I didn't really think much of it, because you guys broke up at least three times in the past month, so I thought this was only temporary.

"I IM-ed her a few times, and she looks terrible, you know? A total wreck. She really misses you, Percy, and she's still waiting for your call. Don't stay mad at her, please? You guys are a match made by Aphrodite, no matter what Athena thinks. Call me back, and Annabeth, too, soon. Piper."

"_**Hey, you've reached the epic Percy Jackson's voicemail. I'm not available right now, probably saving the world from an apocalypse or something, so leave a message at the beep. **__Beep!"_

"Yo! This is Valdez. I thought I'd go by that, because, well, it just sounds a lot cooler than Leo. So I told everyone to call me Valdez, but Piper did something so now they're calling me Stupid. Charmspeaking is a terrible thing for me, mostly cause she just _loves _picking on me. Ugh.

"I bet Piper already told you about the miniature Argo II. It is totally epic, I tell you. Except for the pesky fact that I can only sit on the deck, cause it really is too small. And don't tell Piper I said this, but I totally froze my _podex _off riding that to Camp Jupiter.

"Camp J. is really cool. It hasn't changed that much, except that everything has been rebuilt since the last time we came, and there are a bunch of new couples. Like Jason and Reyna, for one. Jason's my best bud and all, but I was hoping to snag Reyna myself. Dude, that girl is totally smokin'! But she only laughs and smiles a bunch around Jason. He is so lucky. Two hot girls who love him to pieces. Well, Piper got over it, and she's totally cool about his new girlfriend, but he feels bad all the time. Reyna and Pipes are best buds now, thanks to Iris Messaging, and occasionally Jason'll make an appearance. Piper's actually considering joining the Hunters now, but I feel like we'll be losing a friend to those girls. It's the worst punishment ever, watching those hot girls jump and prance around in dresses, yet not being able to ask them out.

"Sorry, got off track. I was calling to ask about _your _relationship with Annabeth. Piper told me you guys split, which I think is stupid. You guys are like the It couple. If you don't get back together soon, Athena's going to roast you. And you lose. Because remember you said you'd never hurt her? Now it's been, what, a week? It's the longest you've ever broken up for, and, well, let's just say Athena's not very pleased. You should send her a gigantic ship of olives. Hey! That is a _great _idea! Thanks, man!"

"_**Hey, you've reached the epic Percy Jackson's voicemail. I'm not available right now, probably saving the world from an apocalypse or something, so leave a message at the beep. **__Beep!"_

"I'm going to keep this simple, punk. This is Clarisse. Annabeth's a vital piece in Camp, and if you two don't make-up soon, I'll make you very, very, sorry."

** "Hello, everyone. This one will be very quick. Yes, I am still very **_**irked**_** at you, Annabeth, and no, this is not going to end so fast. Leave a message at the tone! **_Beep!_**"**

** [Heh heh. Just an idea. Review!]**


End file.
